


Static Redux Clex Style

by Silverfrost23



Series: Smallville Clex Redux [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childbirth, Good Guy Lex., M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfrost23/pseuds/Silverfrost23
Summary: Smallville's Season Six episode "Static" redone with married mpreg Clex and bonus birth scene.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Smallville Clex Redux [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Static Redux Clex Style

**Author's Note:**

> A brief (hopefully) summary of what's what in this universe. 
> 
> Apologies in advance for Chloe fans, but I've never particularly liked Chloe, (less so when the actress's criminal activities came to my attention) so she's out of the picture in this universe. In this world, Chloe and Clark's friendship ended when he discovered she was investigating Clark's life with Lionel. Chloe later left Smallville in shame with her father after the events of "Truth" and never learned Clark's secret from Alicia's manipulations. Please, don't flame me.
> 
> I love all versions of Oliver Queen but I thought Smallville's version of him was too hypocritical and judgmental before the later seasons, so I'm fixing that. Going down more of the Stephen Amell route. (Don't hate me!) Also, he and Lex aren't exactly friends but they've put their rivalry aside for Clark's sake and are more civil with each other.
> 
> In the role of Clark's best friend/sidekick/information collector is Lois, who figured out Clark's secret early on in their friendship and chose to let Clark confide in her when he was ready, which he did so. Same goes for Jimmy Olson, who regards Clark as an older brother. 
> 
> J'onn J'onzz, (whom I've always been a huge fan of) plays a bigger role in Clark's life as godfather, mentor and informant with the police. The AI of Jor-El is not a controlling jackass and is instead more like the real Jor-El—benevolent, caring, wise and a large help in Clark's life. 
> 
> Lex never went dark. Inspired by Clark's example and envious of the life Clark led, happy and surrounded by people who loved him, Lex chose early on to follow in his best friend's footsteps and lead a better life, cleaning up Lionel's mess and working towards a better word for humans, meteor infected and aliens alike. In spite of his longing to know how they survived their first meeting, Lex decided not to investigate, valuing his relationship with Clark too much to risk losing him. Gradually, Lex's friendship with Clark blossomed into a deep, binding romantic relationship and when Clark felt ready, confessed Lex of his origins and powers, further strengthening their bond. When the time was right, Lex acquired Ma and Pa Kent's blessing and proposed marriage to Clark, which Clark happily accepted. They had a beautiful intimate ceremony on the Kent farm.
> 
> Jonathan Kent is also still alive and although it took a little time, he came to accept and bless Clark's relationship with Lex.
> 
> Clark and Lana never pursued a relationship and were only ever friends. Lana's currently pursuing a life in Paris as a successful entrepreneur. 
> 
> Lionel Luthor is the true villain of Smallville and was behind the 33.1 experiments, which Lex and Clark devoted their lives to shutting down. Karma eventually intervened and Lionel was killed by a vengeful escapee of 33.1, finally freeing Clex to live without fear of Lionel's dark touch.
> 
> And finally, just like some human males can be carriers in this universe, so can some male Kryptonians. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Static Redux Clex Style**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own _Smallville_**

It was a quiet, peaceful night with not a single dark cloud to disturb the peaceful light of the shining stars or the full moon which hung high above the Luthor-Kent mansion in Smallville, Kansas, which was in complete contrast to the restless and worried mind of Clark Luthor-Kent, husband of Lex Luthor-Kent.

The echo of the old grandfather clock chiming three o’clock resonated through mansion, reminding its residents of the late hour, but Clark paid it no mind. He should’ve been sound asleep, resting up for the workload he had for both his job as a journalist for the _Daily Planet_ and overseeing some projects for LKCorp while Lex was away on business in Gotham for three weeks but instead, he was wide awake with sleep nowhere in sight.

For the past few weeks, Clark had been unusually ill with exhaustion, aversion to certain smells, nausea and dizzy spells and he’d also been craving the oddest food combinations ever. Not wanting to worry Lex and hoping it would all pass or was simple a cause of overexertion, Clark had hidden all the symptoms from his husband and loved ones with great skill. But the symptoms hadn’t passed and Clark’s attempt to hide it had blown up in his face when Clark had fainted in front of Lois at the _Daily Planet._

Lois, being the stubborn good friend that she was, put her foot down and insisted Clark clock out early to speak to Jor-El at the Fortress to find out what was wrong, threatening to call Clark’s parents and Lex if he didn’t. Needless to say, Clark complied and was shocked by what the AI program had told him about his condition.

Clark had yet to tell Lex as the information wasn’t something one simply dropped over the phone and even so, Clark was nervous about Lex’s reaction.

Unconsciously, Clark’s hand drifted to his stomach. _How the hell am I going to tell Lex? We didn’t plan for this!_ But even as he though this, Clark knew it was a lie. Both he and Lex knew this was a possibility, given both their health and history, but Clark hadn’t imagined it would happen so soon or so unexpectedly. Their lives were never going to be the same and who knew if Lex was ready for that? Even Clark, who’d dreamed of something like this his entire life was overjoyed but also terrified of the changes that were sure to come now.

Clark was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft knock on the door. Moments later, Lex entered, much to Clark’s surprise.

“Lex,” said Clark, unable to help himself from smiling softly as he sat up. “I thought you had another two weeks in Gotham.”

“Well, I decided I missed my husband too much so I managed to wrap things up early. I was going to surprise you this afternoon but then Jimmy called,” said Lex, as he sat down beside his husband on the bed. “Jimmy said he said he saw you faint and leave the _Planet_ like a bat out of hell today and never came back. I was worried. And given how you’re still awake at this unholy hour, looks like I was right to be concerned.”

Clark looked away for a moment. “Well, you don’t need to worry. I talked to Jor-El. I…I’m okay.” It wasn’t a lie as technically, Clark was in good health.

Lex’s brow wrinkled with worry as he stroked back Clark’s black hair, making the Kryptonian look at him. “Clark, please, I _know_ you’ve been off for a while. I love you. Whatever’s going on with you, you can tell me. I’m here for you, for better or worse. Please.”

Feeling a twinge of courage inspired by these words, Clark took a deep breath and was about to confess the news of his condition when suddenly, the mansion’s security alarm went off and the guards burst into the room.

“Sirs, there’s been a breech!”

“What’s the code?” asked Lex.

“One-four-two.”

Both Clark and Lex’s eyes widened in shocked alarm. Code 142 was used to describe victims of Lionel’s 33.1 project. The code hadn’t been used in ages ever since Clark and Lex had shut down all of the 33.1 facilities and helped restore the lives of the victims.

“I’m calling J’onn. We need to get to the panic room,” said Clark, as Lex nodded in agreement. Quickly, Clark dug out his cell phone and sent out an emergency call to J’onn before following the security team down the winding hall to the panic room.

They had almost arrived when suddenly, Lex let out a loud gasp before his body seemingly turned into static and disappeared.

“Lex? LEX!” cried Clark, panicked.

Frantically, Clark scanned the room with his x-ray vision and super hearing, hoping to find his husband but his efforts were fruitless. There was no sign of Lex anywhere. He was gone.

XXX

Lex inhaled sharply as he stood up and looked around the room, which was devoid of life and silent as the grave. Chills went down Lex’s spine as he realized something was seriously wrong.

“Clark?” he yelled. “ _CLARK?_ ”

Silence followed much to Lex’s confusion.

Lex’s confusion grew when his surroundings briefly turned into static like a TV on the fritz.

“What the hell?” he muttered.

Having dropped his cell phone in all the confusion, Lex strode towards his desk and reached for the spare he kept on his desk only to be shocked it turned to static and his hand phased right through like it wasn’t even there.

“What the hell’s going on?” said Lex, to himself. “Where the hell am I?”

XXX

In the four hours that followed Lex’s disappearance, Clark busied himself with calling off work, confiscating the security footage from the team, making the necessary calls to his loved ones for help and doing all in his power to keep Lex’s disappearance on the quiet—refusing to endanger civilians until he knew exactly who they were dealing with.

At that moment, however, Clark was pulling into the mansion after retrieving some ginger tea with honey from his favorite café to help with his nausea. His face brightened with relief when he saw J’onn coming in at the exact same moment.

“J’onn. Thank Rao you’re here.”

“Clark.” J’onn gave Clark a brief hug before looking at Clark with worry. “Sorry I couldn’t get here sooner. The meta-human I was chasing put up more of a fight than I expected. Are you okay?”

Clark shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. You’re here now. That’s all I care about. I’m fine and I’ll be better when Lex is back home safe. Security footage’s this way.”

And with that, J’onn followed Clark to the living room where Clark’s laptop sat on the desk he shared with Lex.

Lex, who was up on the ledge above, sighed in relief at the sight of his husband. “Clark! Oh, thank God, you’re all right.” Lex went to hug his husband but to his surprise, Lex went right through Clark instead and neither alien seemed to notice Lex in any way.

“Where exactly was Lex when he disappeared?” asked J’onn.

“Right where you’re standing. I tried everything I could think of but I couldn’t find him,” said Clark, as he booted up his laptop and the footage.

Lex’s face fell in horror. “Oh no. You can’t see or hear me, can you? Either of you?”

Silence followed in response to Lex’s question, which answered it perfectly.

The laptop then beeped, notifying that the footage was ready to preview. After it was looked over, J’onn frowned.

“In all my years, I’ve never seen anything like this,” said J’onn. “I’m not quite sure what we’re looking at but I think I know someone who might. Send me a copy of the footage and I’ll take it to them.”

Clark nodded and then quickly made a copy on a memory stick, which he handed to J’onn. Clark then bit his lip in worry as he stood up. “J’onn, given how Lex disappeared, what if…what if he’s really gone? Like, forever?”

Even though he knew Clark could neither see nor hear him, Lex stubbornly shook his head and whispered into Clark’s ear. “That isn’t true. Don’t worry. I’ll find my way back you no matter what, Clark, I swear.”

J’onn’s face softened. “Kid, you can’t think like that. I promise, we’ll do everything we can to find Lex and bring him home. In the meantime, why don’t you get some rest? You look like you haven’t slept in weeks.”

Clark stubbornly shook head. “How can I sleep when my husband’s—” Suddenly, Clark’s moss-green eyes rolled into the back of his head and his knees buckled as he then passed out.

“Clark!” cried Lex. Out of instinct, he ran to catch his husband but failed miserably.

Quickly, J’onn caught Clark before he could hit the ground and carefully led him to the couch, where he then ordered one of the staff to prepare a special drink cocktail of apple juice and mint. When Clark came to a few minutes later, J’onn pressed the glass into Clark’s hands.

“Drink it. Slowly, it’ll help alleviate your symptoms,” said J’onn firmly but kindly before Clark could speak. “This drink will help your condition as long as you drink it regularly.”

“Symptoms? Condition?” said Lex, frowning. Now he was really worried and a little angry. He’d suspected something was wrong with Clark for a while and the fainting spell was one thing, but the way J’onn was talking felt far more serious and Lex disliked being out of the loop. “What hell’s going on with my husband and how the hell do you know what it is?”

Clark’s eyes widened in surprise but said nothing until he’d completely downed the drink. “How did you know? Did you read my mind?”

J’onn shook his head and smiled fondly. “I don’t need to read your mind to figure out what’s going on with you, Kal. I’ve been down this road myself before on Mars and I was there when Lara went through it.”

“Went through what? What the hell’s going on?” demanded Lex. But once again, his voice went unheard, much to his frustration and fear.

“When did you find out?” continued J’onn.

“Yesterday, after I fainted at work. Lois made me see Jor-El and he confirmed everything,” said Clark, softly. “I couldn’t believe it. I mean, I knew it was possible but it wasn’t _planned_ or anything. I haven’t told Lex yet and I’m terrified how he’ll react. This is life-changing news.” Tears glittered in Clark’s eyes. “I love Lex so much. I can’t lose him, J’onn and I can’t do this without him either.”

Lex’s face softened and his anger vanished as he knelt down beside Clark. “I love you too, Clark. I love you so damn much. Whatever’s going on, you’re not going to lose me over it, I promise.”

J’onn pulled Clark into a gentle, comforting embrace. “It’s going to be okay, Kal. I promise. In the meantime, why don’t I give you a bite to eat and something to help you sleep? You’re of no use to Lex like this and I promise I’ll let you know when I have something. Okay?”

After a brief moment’s hesitation, Clark nodded and complied, allowing J’onn to lead him out of the room.

“Clark, wait, don’t go,” begged Lex.

Suddenly, the room briefly turned to static again and Lex found himself with company. A man a few inches shorter than Lex with dark hair and glasses and who looked like he belonged on _The Office_ , stood beside him, arms folded across his torso and glaring.

“How does it feel, Lex? To have your whole life ripped out from under you?” he snarled.

Lex blinked in confusion for a moment before frowning. “You, I remember you. From my father’s 33.1 files. You’re the 142, aren’t you? Bronson, isn’t it?”

“Oh, you know my name? Gee, I’m flattered, Lex,” said Bronson, sarcastically. “Then again, you _should_ know, considering.”

Lex glared. “Considering _what?_ ”

“Considering that you’re a Luthor and you’ll pay for your sins and your father’s for Project 33.1,” said Bronson.

“What the hell are you talking about? I’m Luthor- _Kent_ now and regardless, I had nothing to do with 33.1 other than shutting it down,” argued Lex. Was Bronson insane? Lex had made it abundantly clear to everyone for years that while he carried the Luthor name, he was not following in Lionel’s footsteps. Lex had made it his life’s work to repair all the harm Lionel had caused with Clark’s help. How could Bronson not know that? “I’m _not_ my father’s son!”

Bronson scoffed in disbelief. “We’ll see about that.”

Lex opened his mouth to argue further but Bronson quickly disappeared before he could.

_Damn it_ , thought Lex. _Now what?_

XXX

It was just half-past twelve when Clark finally awoke from the peaceful slumber J’onn’s sleeping potion had provided. When he awoke, he felt not ill for the first time in weeks but still considerably worried as Lex was still not home.

_Lex, where the hell are you?_ worried Clark.

As if in answer, just as Clark reached for his phone to check for any messages, it lit up with an Unknown Caller on the ID. Clark wasted no time in answering it.

“Hello?” said Clark, frantically. “Lex?”

“ _No, but I know what happened him._ ”

Clark stiffened. “Who is this? Where are you?”

“ _Someone whose life your husband destroyed. Meet me in the alley outside of the Talon in thirty minutes. Come alone_.”

Before Clark could reply, the call disconnected.

Worried and somewhat angry now, Clark wasted no time in dressing and rushing to meet the caller. A moment or two after Clark arrived in the deserted alley, a voice said, “Did anyone follow you here?”

Clark spun around to see Bronson, a face he easily recognized from the 33.1 patient files. Bronson had been electrician working on a radio tower when the meteors hit. Bronson had fallen from the tower and instead of dying, ended up with the ability to travel through alternate frequencies and shift into planes no one knew existed. He’d disappeared shortly after his incarceration into Belle Reve and was presumed dead up until now.

“No, no one followed me,” he said, truthfully. Foolishly, perhaps, Clark had told no one, not even J’onn or Oliver’s team of Bronson’s phone call, not wishing to risk Lex’s safety. “Please, what happened to Lex? What did you do to him?”

“I took him and you want him back, you’ll keep your mouth shut and do what I have to say,” said Bronson.

Clark nodded. “Whatever you want. Just please, don’t hurt him. He’s a good man.”

Bronson scoffed and looked disbelievingly at Clark. “A good man? Clearly, you don’t know Lex. You know Lex has a hidden floor in LuthorCorp tower called 33.1? The Luthors experiment on people who’ve been infected with the meteor rocks. When patients are released from Belle Reve, instead of freedom, they get the Frankenstein treatment.”

Clark blinked in confusion. LuthorCorp? The company hadn’t been called that since Lex and Clark’s wedding. What’s more, Clark had personally destroyed 33.1’s labs with the team’s help under Lex’s approval and watch.

“What’re you talking about? 33.1 was destroyed,” said Clark.

Bronson stubbornly shook his head as he began to shake. “No. No, it wasn’t. I was one of the victims. I _know_ what I endured. And people may not believe me, but they’ll believe _you._ You’re Lex’s beloved bestie.”

Clark made a placating gesture. “Okay, okay, calm down.” Perhaps Bronson had escaped from a facility the Luthor-Kents hadn’t known about, which would explain Bronson’s lack of knowledge on Lex’s marital status, among other things. “When did you escape?”

Pleased that Clark was believing him, Bronson relaxed. “Last night.” As if for proof, he produced an old keycard with 33.1 etched on it.

“Okay, I’ll make you a deal. Show me the facility, I’ll destroy it myself while you watch and then give me Lex back. Please, Mr. Bronson,” begged Clark. _I can’t lose my husband. I need him._

Bronson nodded and held out his hand for Clark to shake. “Deal.”

Clark shook the offered hand and then followed Bronson to LKCorp tower and into Lionel’s old private elevator. Neither of them said a word as the digital numbers on the elevator screen rose up higher and higher until finally the number 33 appeared. Once it did, Bronson used the keycard to make the elevator stop.

The doors soon swooshed open to reveal not a fully functional, illegal experimental facility but rather a barren, trashed floor. Clark recognized it all too easily as it had been the first 33.1 facility that he and Lex had destroyed.

Bronson couldn’t make sense of it. “I don’t understand! This is all wrong! It was here! Twenty-four hours ago, it was all here!” he yelled. “The-the holding facilities, the labs, the equipment—!”

Feeling concerned about Bronson’s mental state, Clark tried to reach out to him. “Mr. Bronson, _please,_ take me to Lex. The facility’s been destroyed for a long time. I destroyed it myself with Lex watching, I swear. 33.1 is no longer in existence!”

Bronson either didn’t hear Clark or chose to ignore him. “What did those bastards do to everyone?”

“Mr. Bronson, please, I know that Lionel Luthor put you through hell, and I’m sorry. But you don’t need to worry about that anymore. Lionel’s been dead for a long time and Lex was never involved in any of his criminal dealings, I swear,” said Clark, desperately. “Please, give me my husband—”

“Husband?” interrupted Bronson, with a look of disgust. “You _married_ that son of a bitch? Willingly? You make me sick. How could you?”

Clark looked unrepentant. This wasn’t the first time someone had judged Lex for being Lionel’s son or judged Clark for loving him and it wouldn’t be the last. Clark grabbed Bronson by the lapels of the older man’s shirt. “Don’t you ever insult my husband again. He’s nothing like his father! I love him as much as he loves me. Now, bring him back! Where is he?”

A dangerous look flickered across Bronson’s face. “I’ve put your _husband…_ ” Bronson spoke as if the word were something nasty or highly offensive. “…somewhere he’ll never harm anyone again.”

“NO! cried Clark, as Bronson then shifted to another plane.

Tears pooled in Clark’s eyes.

A psychotic meteor freak had Lex hostage and Clark was no closer to rescuing him than before. What on earth was he going to do now?

XXX

Meanwhile, Lex was trying and failing to find some way to escape his prison when Bronson suddenly reappeared beside him, looking furious and deranged.

“What did you do with 33.1?” barked Bronson.

Lex’s eyes narrowed. “I destroyed it years ago with my husband’s help.”

“DON’T LIE TO ME!” yelled Bronson. “I escaped _last night!_ ”

Lex’s face softened as he made a placating gesture. “It’s the truth, I swear.”

Bronson glared as angry tears pooled in his eyes. “You want to talk about truth? The truth is, you and your stinking father kept me in a concrete bunker just as I was about to live a normal life, you bastard!”

Lex shook his head. “I never did anything of the kind, Bronson. I’ve spent my life shutting down my father’s criminal activities. Why’re you so certain otherwise?”

Bronson sniffled. “Because you’re a Luthor. And what Luthor doesn’t know what the other’s doing? How could you _not_ know what Lionel was doing and not be part of it?” In Bronson’s fractured mind, it made perfect sense for Lex to be involved even though Bronson had never see Lex at the 33.1 facility or even Lex’s name on any of the paperwork.

“You’re wrong,” said Lex, softly. Lex had done everything in his power to rehabilitate and help the victims of 33.1 with Clark and J’onn’s help. He’d never harmed any of them.

Bronson refused to believe it, however. “WHERE ARE THE OTHER PATIENTS?!”

“There are no other patients!” said Lex, beginning to lose his temper. “They’re out in the world, leading different lives thanks to me and my husband! Check my records if you don’t believe me!”

Bronson scoffed. “Your records will say nothing but lies, Luthor. But maybe _you’ll_ sing a different tune once I bring Clark here.”

Before Lex could stop Bronson, the meteor freak disappeared.

XXX

Not long after calling J’onn to inform him of the kidnapper’s identity, Clark was summoned to Jimmy’s office at the _Planet_ where he’d rigged up a load of old radio equipment and other gizmos and gadgets.

“I knew you were a gizmo junkie but this stuff is _ancient,_ ” remarked Lois.

Jimmy grinned. “Hey, this stuff’s classic and classic works. But I digress. When I heard about Mr. Frequency Jumper, I dusted off my dad’s old ham radio. You see, people were talking across airwaves long before the Internet and I used to fiddle with the equipment and chat people up when I was a kid. ‘Jimmy the Infuriator,’ I called myself.”

Clark chuckled and made a genuine smile for the first time since Lex’s kidnapping. “Did you find anything?”

Jimmy’s smile widened. “Yep. Listen to this.” He played the surveillance footage of Clark and J’onn at the mansion and a hideous, ear-piercing screeching static noise soon followed. “Did you hear that?”

“How could you _not?_ ” said Lois, glaring.

Jimmy ignored her. “That’s a radio frequency, it kept popping up on all the footage. So, after applying a little tech magic to the sound system, I found this.” He quickly pressed a few keys and turned the dial on his radio.

Moments later, Lex’s voice echoed on the radio. “ _I love you too, Clark. I love you so damn much. Whatever’s going on, you’re not going to lose me over it, I promise_.”

Tears pooled in Clark’s eyes as his heart leapt with joy. “That’s Lex’s voice. He was there. He heard everything.”

“You just couldn’t see or hear him,” said J’onn.

“Well it make sense. I mean, you said the guy jumps frequencies like radio, right? AM and FM are on the same wavelength but they travel through the same space,” said Jimmy, thoughtfully. “There seems to be some kind of frequency loop in the library, so I’ll bet as long as you’re in that room, you’ll be able to talk with Lex. In fact, why don’t you go talk to him now? We’ll work on a way of getting him back and stopping Bronson.”

Clark nodded and then super speeded out of the _Daily Planet._

By the time Clark arrived, he was quite nervous about what he was going to say to Lex. Would Lex take the news well or would he be upset with Clark for not telling him sooner? “Lex, I know you’re here. Hopefully, you can hear me because there’s something I…I need to confess.”

Lex’s heart ached at the sight tears pooling in Clark’s eyes. “Whatever it is, you can tell me, Clark, I promise.”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I was okay after visiting Jor-El, but I didn’t tell you everything either. I found out something. Something _big_ and life-changing. It’s happy and terrifying all at the same time. I want you to be happy about it too, and I understand if it’s a bit much given what you’ve been through,” said Clark. He sniffled and wiped at the tears that slid down his cheeks. “But Lex, I…I miss you and I love you _so much._ Please, don’t leave us.”

Lex’s eyebrows rose as his heart skipped a beat. “Us? Clark, what’re you—”

“Lex, I…I’m fourteen weeks pregnant,” confessed Clex, as he protectively cupped his stomach which had just the slightest swelling. “We’re going to be parents…to _twins._ ”

Lex’s jaw dropped and his heart leapt “What?” Clark was _pregnant?_ With _their_ children? They were going to be fathers? Suddenly everything that had seemed off about Clark made sense. Clark wasn’t sick, he was pregnant! This was the most amazing news! But as happy as Lex was, he still had questions. How long had Clark known? Why hadn’t he said anything sooner?

“I know I should’ve told you as soon as I found out but saying it over the phone didn’t feel right and then I started panicking and I…I just…” Clark took a deep, shaky breath to steady himself. “No one but J’onn and Jor-El knows, I swear. I wasn’t going to tell anyone before I talked to you first. Please, please don’t leave us. I can’t have these babies without you.”

“And you won’t,” promised Lex. He wished desperately he could hug and kiss Clark right then and there and reassure Clark that the Kryptonian’s fears were unfounded. “Clark, I would never leave our family. I’m going be right here with you, the whole way. I love you, _all_ of you.”

Clark then stiffened when he felt a hand, not Lex’s, touch his shoulder. Suddenly, Clark found Bronson holding a blue Kryptonite knife to Clark’s throat, just as all the electronics in the room began to fritz.

“Bronson, what’re you doing with that?” said Clark, trying not to reveal his fear. As long as Clark was near that knife, he was powerless and completely helpless to Bronson’s mercy, and so were his unborn children.

“A little birdie told me blue meteor rocks make you vulnerable,” hissed Bronson. “Maybe now Lex will tell me what happened to the others in 33.1.”

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” yelled Lex.

Clark inhaled sharply. He didn’t know how, but somehow he just knew Lex was there, trying to protect their family.

“Bronson, listen, whatever’s been done to you, I swear I’ll make it right. Just please, don’t do anything rash,” begged Clark, as he protectively covered his stomach.

Bronson smirked. “You hear that, Lex? Even the love of your life wants you to come clean.”

Clark frowned. “You can see him?”

Clark went ignored.

“Let my family go or I swear to God, I’ll make you wish you were still in 33.1,” growled Lex. It was said that a wise man feared the wrath of a good man, and that would certainly be the case for Bronson if Clark or their unborn babies were harmed.

“Tell me where 33.1 is!” yelled Bronson.

“I told you, it’s destroyed!” yelled Lex.

“LIAR!” yelled Bronson. “Let’s see what price you’ll pay for your lies, Lex!”

Just as Bronson was about to cut Clark’s throat, a vase was slammed onto his head, courtesy of Lois, who was accompanied by Jimmy and J’onn. Just as J’onn was about to slap power suppression cuffs onto Bronson, the frequency jumper awoke and his face darkened.

“Lex is a dead man!”

Quickly and without thinking, Clark grabbed Bronson’s shoulder just as the meteor freak grabbed his blue knife and shifted onto the plane Lex was trapped on.

J’onn’s eyes then glowed their natural bright Martian red as he attempted to pick up a psychic trail, only to frown when it didn’t work.

“Damn it. Olson, we need that jammer up _now,_ ” ordered J’onn. The entire Luthor-Kent family’s lives were at stake.

XXX

The trip onto Lex’s prison didn’t come without side-effects.

Due to its tiring nature and Clark’s inexperience with it, the Kryptonian arrived to Lex’s prison out cold, much to Lex’s worry.

“Clark,” breathed Lex, as he cradled his husband’s face in his hands. Much to his relief, Clark seemed otherwise unharmed, physically. But privately, Lex wondered if the same could be said for Clark’s brain. “What were you thinking, coming here?”

“He wanted to say good-bye in person,” snarled Bronson.

Lex spun around to see Bronson charging towards him with the knife. Quickly, Lex leapt into action. The two men fought wrestled for control of the blue blade for what seemed like forever before Lex was finally able to take it away. Once that was done, Lex wasted no time in slamming Bronson’s head against the desk, rendering his kidnapper unconscious and making it easy to tie the meteor freak up.

Ignoring the ache of his bruised, exhausted body Lex then ran to Clark’s side just as the alien began to awaken.

“Clark? Clark, hey. Easy,” murmured Lex, as he helped Clark sit up. “How’re you feeling?”

Clark smiled as happy tears slid down his cheeks and he gently touched Lex’s cheek. “Better now that we’re together again.”

Lex briefly smiled back before looking concerned. “You took such a huge risk coming here. What were you thinking?”

“I had to. Besides, I’d rather be trapped here with you then apart,” said Clark. “You would’ve done the same for me.”

Lex had to admit Clark was right. Time and time again, Lex had done foolish, reckless things for Clark’s safety. He could hardly blame Clark for returning the favor. Remembering Clark’s confession, Lex’s blue eyes then darted down towards Clark’s stomach. “I heard everything you said earlier. Is it true?”

Clark nervously nodded as he took Lex’s hand and placed it on his barely swollen stomach. “It’s true. I’m pregnant, Lex.” There, he’d said it in person. Clark was pregnant with twin hybrid children, his and Lex’s.

Lex’s face brightened with a glow the sun itself couldn’t match as he then cupped Clark’s face and they shared an intense, passionate kiss.

“I take it you’re happy about the babies?” said Clark, in relief when they broke apart for air.

“Happy? Honey, this the best news I’ve had in my life. Happy doesn’t cover it,” said Lex, as tears of joy slid down his face. “We’re going to be _parents_ to a pair of mini-Clarks.”

In his mind’s eye, Lex could already see two children with Clark’s black hair, green eyes, beautiful smile and powers running around.

Clark laughed and then looked thoughtful “I wouldn’t mind if they’re mini-Lexes.”

In the Kryptonian’s mind, Clark could envision two redheaded children resembling Lex with his intelligence giving Clark no end of trouble.

Lex kissed Clark’s forehead before becoming solemn. “The man I love is carrying our children. I couldn’t want anything more. So, why were you so afraid of telling me?” Hell, why had Clark hidden his symptoms from Lex for so long?

Clark’s face fell and he looked upset. “I should’ve told you and gotten checked out from the start, I’m sorry. I just…I didn’t want to worry you if it was nothing. Then afterwards, I panicked. I mean, we’ve never discussed having kids before so this was a shock and, well…I remembered you mentioning how afraid you were about carrying on the Luthor legacy after what Lionel put you through. I got scared it might—”

“Drive me away?” finished Lex. His face softened as he gently stroked Clark’s stomach. “Clark, I’ll admit there was a time I was afraid of that. But that was before we became close, before you helped free me from Lionel’s shadow. Am I nervous about becoming a dad? Yeah, but show me a man who isn’t. Is this life-changing? Hell yes. But I’m more excited than I am afraid and more than anything, I want this future with you. I love you, all three of you.”

Clark smiled brightly, his fears and apprehensions gone. He mentally berated himself for being so afraid. What had he been thinking? Lex had proven time and again what kind of man he was no matter the circumstances. Why should this have been any different?

“We love you too,” said Clark.

Clark then pulled Lex in for another, deep passionate kiss that Lex eagerly returned. They were so caught up in their moment that they didn’t notice when J’onn, Lois and Jimmy were able to use the photographer’s equipment to bring the Luthor-Kents and Bronson back home until Lois loudly and unashamedly cleared her voice.

XXX

Following their return that evening, Bronson was arrested and incarcerated.

J’onn, who’d held a long standing ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ policy with the House of El, handled it all and refused to say where Bronson was being held. J’onn did, however, perform a telepathic scan on Bronson and revealed his findings. Bronson, as it turned out, had indeed been a victim of 33.1 but years ago. When he’d initially tried to escape the facility, he hadn’t been in control and had unknowingly drifted through countless frequencies for ages until finally landing in the current time and by then, his mind had greatly fractured to the point where Bronson had conjured up illusions of Lex’s involvement in the illegal project.

Bronson’s memory of Clark’s kryptonite weakness had been erased, but whether Bronson’s mind would ever be fully repaired enough to safely allow him to return to a normal life would remain to be seen. For now, people would be kept safe from Bronson’s insanities.

In the meantime, Lex and Clark had taken a week off their respective jobs, neither one willing to let the other out of their sights for a while, which was understandable considering what they’d gone through. They took a trip to the Fortress to get a Kryptonian ultrasound, during which Jor-El allowed them to hear the twins’ heartbeats and revealed they were expecting a boy and a girl.

Following this, Clark and Lex spent the rest of the evening enjoying a warm meal and a relaxing hot bath together, the Luthor-Kents had then proceeded to spend the next few hours making love and they were currently curled up together underneath their silk sheets.

Lex was stroking Clark’s hair while the Kryptonian gently traced patterns on Lex’s shoulder, both were enjoying the soft background noise of their favorite _Warrior Angel_ anime playing on the television and each other’s company. Suddenly, Clark emitted a soft “oof noise and clutched his stomach.

Lex immediately became concerned. “What’s wrong?”

Clark smiled softly and placed Lex’s hand on his stomach. “Nothing’s wrong. I think one of the babies just kicked me.”

Lex couldn’t understand how this was happening so quickly but he still smiled when he felt a little thud against his hand. “It’s a little early, isn’t it?”

Most people didn’t feel this sort of thing before sixteen or twenty-five weeks.

“Well, they are half-Kryptonian, half you,” reminded Clark. “They’re bound to break the rules a bit, aren’t they?”

Lex chuckled as he realized Clark was right. Nothing about them or their love was ordinary, so the pregnancy wouldn’t be. But either way, Lex wouldn’t change a single thing about it for the world. He had a happy life and a family on the way with a husband he loved more than life itself. What could possibly be better?

**Bonus Birth Scene**

“Lex! Lex, I need you!”

Lex, who’d been in the library doing some LKCorp work from his laptop, suddenly ran into the bedroom he shared with his husband.

It had been five and a half months since Clark’s pregnancy was discovered. In that time, it had been something of an adventure. When they’d officially made the announcement to both the press and their loved ones, it had set off fireworks. Clark’s parents had been overjoyed and immensely proud and they’d taken to staying over to keep Clark company and help out whenever Lex had had to leave his pregnant husband on business.

Although they’d had regular checkups at the Fortress and Jor-El’s help had been invaluable, J’onn had been more of a godsend with his knowledge of foods and drinks that helped ease Clark’s morning sickness and sometimes if the babies kicked a little too much for Clark’s comfort, the Martian used his telepathy to calm the babies down so Clark could rest. Other than that, Clark had had a smooth, healthy pregnancy and the babies themselves were the picture of health as well.

Naturally, Clark’s pregnancy had put him out of commission and he could no longer aid Oliver’s team in the field or fight meteor freaks who’d gone bad. Clark had felt guilty about it but the emerald archer had quickly put that guilt to bed by reminding Clark that the Kryptonian had something more important to fight for and protect and also made it clear that he had no trouble calling in help from other supers if need be.

At that moment, however, Clark had had a restless night from severe backache along with the twins’ excessive kickings and hiccups. Despite Lex’s ministrations, Clark hadn’t gotten to sleep until quite late, to the point where Lex decided to do his work elsewhere in the mansion so Clark could get his rest. Poor Clark had been so tired, he’d slept well past noon!

Lex burst into the bedroom to see Clark standing by the bed, shirtless, breathing hard and looking pained as he clutched the bedpost with one hand and his heavily swollen stomach with the other. His pajama pants were stained and there was a puddle of liquid at his feet.

“Lex, help me. My water just broke. The babies are coming,” said Clark.

He moaned in pain as the contraction intensified causing Lex’s heart to ache with sympathy as he pulled Clark in close. “Shh, I’m here. Breathe through it. Deep breath.”

Clark didn’t reply. He just clutched Lex for dear life as he struggled to breathe through the contraction. When it finally passed, Clark weakly smiled at Lex.

“We’re going to be parents,” he whispered.

“We’re going to be parents,” echoed Lex, smiling back. The day had finally arrived. The babies were coming. But the happiness would have to wait. Right now, they had work to do. According to Jor-El, Kryptonian labors were quite short in comparison to human labors and even though the babies were half-human; that fact wouldn’t change for Clark. “Let’s get you changed and situated in the birthing room. I’ll call your folks and J’onn. Okay? I’ll be right here the whole time. Do you want the pool or do you want to walk?”

They had an entire birth plan set up. As they didn’t know what risk painkillers, Kryptonian or human might have on the babies, they’d opted for a natural childbirth. Lex had prepared a special birthing room complete with a pool, ball, and all the necessary equipment as well as special lights that would mimic Krypton’s red sun so that Clark could hold Lex’s hand without risk of breaking it. As the only other alien they knew and could trust, J’onn was going to act as Clark’s midwife and would deliver the babies.

Clark smiled gratefully at Lex for a moment before turning serious. “I think I want to walk.”

“Okay, then.”

And with that, Lex helped Clark change into a clean birthing shirt that reached his knees and then made the necessary phone calls before dismissing the staff for the day and then assisting Clark to their birthing room. Whereupon, they began doing laps around the room for the next two hours, and during which, Clark periodically stopped for the worst part of the contractions before asking Lex to try something else.

“Clark? Lex?”

“We’re in here, Mom. Oh, Rao…!” groaned Clark. He buried his face in Lex’s shoulder, willing the pain to ease. He and Lex were swaying gently as Clark tried to breathe through the painful contraction that wracked through his tender body. “Door’s open. Come in.”

J’onn, Martha and Jonathan then entered the room. J’onn was decked out in hospital scrubs and carried a big, black leather bag.

“Sorry we’re late. Traffic was hell,” said Martha, apologetically. “How’re the contractions?”

“Four to three minutes apart, a minute in length,” reported Lex. As the contraction peaked, Clark moaned in agony as he tightly gripped Lex’s shoulders.

Jonathan gently touched Clark’s shoulder. He couldn’t help the look of upset that flickered across his face as while Jonathan knew what Clark was going through was perfectly natural and part of a wonderful experience, Jonathan hated seeing his body in such pain.

“How’re you doing, son?” asked Jonathan, sympathetically.

Clark didn’t reply at first. Instead, he whimpered as the pain in his stomach gripped him so tight and painfully that he likened it to a Kryptonite knife twisting inside of him. Clark was no stranger to pain but the pains of labor were far worse than anything he’d ever experienced before. He was also immensely grateful that Kryptonian labors were shorter than human ones, as Clark had no idea how much longer he could handle this.

“It hurts,” moaned Clark, softly as tears pricked his eyes. Clark hadn’t been in labor for more than hour but already he felt like he’d been strapped to a boulder of Kryptonite for a week. “Daddy, it really hurts. I thought I’d feel more ready for this, but I don’t. I’m scared.”

A pained look crossed Jonathan’s face. Clark usually just called Jonathan ‘Dad,’ using ‘Daddy’ only when Clark was particularly sad or in pain. To do so now meant serious business. At that moment, Clark wasn’t a powerful alien or an unsung hero of Smallville, he was just a young man in terrible pain who needed his dad.

Jonathan grabbed Clark’s now outreached hand. “I know, it’s terrifying but it’s going to be okay, Clark. Just focus on your breathing and it’ll be over before you know it. You won’t even remember it when you’re holding my grandkids, I promise.”

Clark gave Jonathan a weak smile before turning back to the dance he shared with Lex.

J’onn snapped on a pair of latex gloves. “Kal, I’m going to need to check your dilation. This might feel a little invasive.”

“Just do it. I want these kids out of me,” grunted Clark, as he reluctantly stood still. He shut his eyes tight at the invasive touch but said nothing.

J’onn threw the sodden gloves into the garbage a few minutes later. “Good news. You’re seven centimeters dilated already. You’re doing beautifully.”

“Doesn’t feel like it,” moaned Clark, as he lifted his head. He felt like complete and utter crap. Though the contraction had passed, everything molecule of Clark’s being seemed to scream with agony and what’s more, he was fighting back a shiver—which was a first for him—as a cold flash wracked his body. Swaying and walking no longer seemed to provide the comfort it once did and the warm pool with its special jets seemed especially inviting. “Lex, can I get into the pool?”

“Of course, darling,” said Lex, soothingly. “Whatever you want.”

A few minutes later, Clark moaned—this time in contentment—he sank into the hot pool. The jets pounded against his back, easing his backache and the buoyancy of the water seemed to help immensely.

“Is this helping any?” asked Martha, fretfully.

Clark nodded as he briefly squeezed his mother’s hand. “It’s helping a lot, Mom. I promise.”

Though it probably wouldn’t last long, Clark was grateful for the relief the pool provided.

All too soon, the pain returned and Clark forced himself to grit his teeth and relax and let the contraction do its work, rather than scream and fight against it. It would be over soon enough, or at least that’s what everyone said. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the feel of Lex’s hand comfortingly stroking back his black hair.

_How much more of this can I endure?_ wondered Clark as he tried not to cry from the gut-wrenching agony that twisted his body.

Half an hour later, things progressed even further. After enduring the transition phase where the pain came and didn’t stop for what seemed like an eternity of the worst, white-hot agony Clark had ever endured, the pain stop just long enough for Clark to catch his breath. Before suddenly, Clark let out a sharp, startling gasp of pain as he felt the babies drop right into the birth canal right where Clark was most tender and causing an intense amount of pressure and the strong urge to _push_ to overwhelm him.

“Lex, I think it’s time—the babies. Gah!” moaned Clark, as tears slid unbidden down his cheeks. The contraction was the worst one yet and there was more to come. Instinctively, Clark spread his legs as far as he could manage as his thighs shook and trembled. “I need to push—!”

Lex quickly slid off all but the swimming trunks he’d prepared and got behind his laboring husband as J’onn then checked Clark’s dilation.

“Good news, Clark. You’re fully dilated. You can push with the next contraction,” said J’onn.

Clark felt a wave of relief for a moment. Finally, he could push and get the babies out of him. Wanting this to a private moment but wanting his parents close at the same time, Clark then asked Martha and Jonathan to wait out in the hall. He then proceeded to take off his soaked birthing shirt with Lex’s help, leaving Clark completely naked.

When the next contraction came, Clark braced himself against Lex’s torso, tightly gripped Lex’s hands and began to push as hard as he could.

“Ahhh—! ARGHH! Gahh!” cried Clark. Though it hurt just a little less when he pushed, it still hurt like hell. He was pushing as hard as he could and the baby was progressing steadily but it still felt far too slow for Clark’s liking. “Hee hee hee, woo woo…uh - ughhh – _hrngngnghhh!_ _”_

“That’s it. Push, Clark. Keep pushing. You’re doing good,” said J’onn, encouragingly. “Push a little harder. That’s it.”

In the brief moment in between the contractions, Clark gulped in a quick breath of air before resuming his work.

“Oh, Rao, the pressure…!” moaned Clark, as he gritted his teeth and bore down. The aching in his pelvis region was then replaced with a horrible burning sensation. “Ow, ow, ow, it burns!”

“It’s the ring of fire, honey. Breathe through it,” soothed Lex, as he kissed Clark’s temple. “You can do it, just push. Big, big push.”

Clark didn’t reply. He just pressed his chin to chest and began to push as hard as he could once more for as long as he could without passing out. “Gahh! Ugh, ugh, arrgh!”

“Almost there, Clark. Push a little harder. Push!” ordered J’onn.

Clark leaned his head back and let out a loud cry of pain as he gave another hard push. He then let out a cry of relief as the first baby slid out into J’onn’s hands. Moments later, the beautiful sound of their first-born’s cries hit their ears.

J’onn smiled as he held up a small infant with wisps of red hair. “Congratulations. You have a healthy little girl and she’s very eager to be with her daddies.”

“Lillian,” gasped Clark, as tears of joy slid down his cheeks. “Give her here.”

As asked, J’onn passed her to the Luthor-Kents.

Once in Clark’s arms and pressed against his warm torso, the baby quieted down and her eyes slowly opened to reveal a soft blue like Lex’s.

“Oh, Clark, she’s perfect,” said Lex. When Lillian gripped Lex’s finger with her tiny hand and wouldn’t let go, he felt happy tears slide down his cheeks. “Our little Lillian Martha Luthor-Kent. She’s beautiful.”

“She has your eyes,” said Clark, smiling, as he stroked Lillian’s soft head. “She’s going to be a little spitfire.”

Lillian turned her head away and began to feed from Clark’s

It was a beautiful moment, one that ended too soon when Clark felt their son make his descent and the return of the contractions as well as the urge to push.

“Ow…” moaned Clark. “Guys, he’s coming. I…I need to push—!”

Nothing more needed to be said. J’onn quickly placed Lillian in the prepared bassinet and returned to Clark’s labor.

“Push, Clark. Push as hard as you can,” encouraged J’onn.

A deep moan emitted from Clark’s throat as he bore down and pushed as hard as he could.

“You’re doing great. I can see your son’s head. He’s got thick black hair like his dad,” said J’onn. “Push harder!”

“Ahh…” moaned Clark, unable to keep the cry of agony escaping him as the burning sensation returned. “Ahhh…ARRGGH! Auughh! Oh, Rao, I can’t do this. It burns and it hurts!”

Clark didn’t care how pitiful he might’ve sounded to some. Labor sucked and he wanted it be over finally.

“I know, love, I know. But it’ll be over soon,” soothed Lex, as he kissed Clark’s head. He gave his husband’s hand an encouraging squeeze. He would’ve given anything to swap places with Clark, if only to spare Clark the pain he suffered, but alas, he couldn’t. The most Lex could do was be there and encourage Clark to continue pushing. “Think of our son. He needs you so he can meet us. You’re the strongest person I know. You can do this. So, take a deep breath and push. Push as hard as you can. Push, Clark! Push!”

Feeling a little encouraged by this, Clark moaned again before pushing as hard as he could. “Ahhh…auggh! Uugh…ohhhh….” Was this baby going to split him in half? It certainly felt like it. “Arruugghh! Ahhh! OW! GAH!”

“Keep pushing. You’re almost there, kid. I have his head,” said J’onn, comfortingly. “Two more big, strong pushes and your son will be here. So, come on, take a deep breath and push!”

Wanting it to be over, Clark defied expectations and poured all his strength into one big, final push that sent their son out of Clark’s aching body and into J’onn’s awaiting hands.

“Congratulations. You have a healthy son and he wants you very badly,” said J’onn, smiling.

“Hi, Connor,” said Clark, tiredly as he took the boy into his arms. Their son, Conner Jonathan—the middle name of Julian, Lex’s late little brother and Clark’s adoptive father—had a thick head of black hair like Clark, along with Clark’s green eyes. “We’re your dads and we’ve been waiting a long time to meet you.”

“Clark, you amazing, wonderful man, I love you so much. Look at what you’ve done. He’s as handsome as his daddy,” said Lex, smiling as he kissed their son’s head. Words could not begin to describe Lex’s joy. Clark had given Lex what he’d always wanted most, a good life and a family. This was one of the happiest moments of Lex’s life. “And I’ll bet he’ll have your heart.”

“And your strength,” said Clark, smiling softly before wincing as he then delivered the afterbirth.

After the placenta was delivered, J’onn went announce the births of Lillian Marth and Connor Jonathan Luthor-Kent to their grandparents. While this was happening, Lex switched on the sunlight lamps to give Clark a fast recovery from his labor and then proceeded to help Clark change and ready himself for Martha and Jonathan, both of whom were crying and laughing at the sight of their grandbabies and telling Clark how proud they were.

It was truly a wonderful moment.

XXX

Later that evening, after Martha and Jonathan had left the mansion, Clark lay asleep with the babies on his torso. Though he was fully physically recovered thanks to his Kryptonian physiology and the sun, Clark was exhausted beyond belief. The babies were only too eager to share a nap with their daddy, as was evident by their slumbering forms.

Clark’s slumber was briefly disturbed when he felt the mattress dip and one of the weights on his chest lift. He opened his eyes to see Lex laying down beside him while holding Connor.

“Hey. You stealing him?” teased Clark.

“He’s my son too,” teased Lex. “But don’t worry, we’ll swap in couple of hours so Lillian can get her turn.”

Clark chuckled and then blinked at the strange look on Lex’s face. “Lex, what is it?”

“Nothing, I’m just…I’m happy, Clark. I’m really happy,” said Lex. “I’m so glad you came into my life.”

Clark smiled softly as he kissed Lex. “Me too, Lex. Me too.”


End file.
